


Моменты реальной любви

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Past Infidelity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: А что, если любовь не похожа на любовь? Значит ли это, что её нет? Что её не существует? Является ли отсутствие доказательств тем же самым, что и доказательство отсутствия?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Моменты реальной любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love Actually Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883064) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



Предполагалось, что это будет выпивка в честь дня рождения Джона, но, как это обычно бывает с Шерлоком Холмсом, всё время что-то всплывало, и только несколько недель спустя Джон обнаружил, что приветствует их разношерстную маленькую компанию в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Нервный смех Молли перемежает всё остальное, Грег выглядит бодрым, но слегка озадаченным, миссис Хадсон, загнав Майка в угол, рассказывает ему о своём коварном бедре, и никто не удивляется, когда Майкрофт присылает с извинениями бутылку абсурдно дорогого портвейна. К девяти часам они выпили почти три четверти этого напитка.

Окна распахнуты настежь, так что не по сезону тёплый сентябрьский воздух может циркулировать, принося с собой запах лондонских летних ночей, влажного асфальта, запахи приготовления блюд различных кухонь мира, выхлопные газы автомобилей и постоянно присутствующий, еле заметный, скучный запах Темзы, который ощущается даже тогда, когда вы находитесь далеко от набережной.

Шерлок возится на кухне с чем-то, что, как он обещал, не имело никаких шансов стать токсичным и/или перемещаться воздушно-капельным путём. Он был менее ясен в вопросе воспламеняемости, но это говорило о том, какие у них хорошие друзья, раз никто не считает странным, что Шерлок продолжает свои эксперименты, пока они вместе празднуют день рождения Джона, хотя и с опозданием. Джон позаботился о том, чтобы занять кресло, которое позволяет ему следить за долговязым мерзавцем, чтобы быть в курсе того, что тот вовлечён в происходящее и не исчез в своей собственной голове. Но Шерлок даже из-за кухонного стола присоединяется к разговору в своей нетрадиционной манере, добавляя резкие замечания и бормоча о том, как глупы люди. Для Шерлока это высокий показатель общительности.

Джон чувствовал себя расслабленным и благодарным за людей вокруг него. Шерлок, уже не мёртвый, вернулся домой, где ему самое место, и они оба решили, что игнорировать то, что «это» случилось − лучшая политика, чтобы восстановить доверие друг к другу. Может быть, оно и хрупкое, но прошло всего девять месяцев, и понимание, похоже, пока работает на них.

Грег только что успешно закрыл громкое дело (на этот раз без помощи Шерлока, поэтому упоминает этот факт в конце каждой относящейся к расследованию фразы), а Молли, похоже, избавилась от своей всепоглощающей влюблённости (в Шерлока). Даже миссис Хадсон, кажется, простила Джону его поведение во время отсутствия Шерлока. Он уже не в первый раз задаётся вопросом, каким образом самый антисоциальный человек в мире играет столь важную роль в жизни стольких других людей. Но сейчас, когда речь заходит о незаурядной жизни Джона, всё идёт хорошо.

Так что он действительно не должен удивляться, когда очередная туча готова подмочить ему праздник.

− Джон, ты ведь сейчас ни с кем не встречаешься?

Намеренная манера, с которой Шерлок якобы не смотрит на Джона, ещё хуже, чем тяжесть его пронзительного взгляда. Джон мог бы поклясться, что чувствует, как Шерлок затаил дыхание.

Повернувшись к Молли, Джон невольно кривит губы в улыбке. − Похоже, что так! − Он сочувственно закатывает глаза, глядя на неё. Одиночество − это то, что их объединяет гораздо чаще, чем им бы хотелось. Они даже иногда шутят об этом, но это горько-сладкий юмор. Конечно, это не единственное, что у них было общего, несмотря на то, что Молли, казалось, носила свою преданность Шерлоку менее искусно и с большим фатализмом, чем Джон.

− Тогда у меня для тебя есть идеальная женщина! − объявляет Молли, глядя на него тёплым и довольным взглядом.

− Какая? Близорукая и отчаявшаяся? − фыркает Грег, излучающий шарм и авторитет из-за своего успеха. Он ещё не знает этого, но он определённо больше не получит портвейна Джона.

− Идеальная _женщина_? − миссис Хадсон усмехается, и Джон надеется, что он единственный, кто заметил, какое слово она выделила.

Похоже, только Майк прикрывает спину Джона. − Счастливчик! − говорит он и поднимает свой бокал.

− Она прелестна, − невозмутимо продолжает Молли, хорошенькая и порозовевшая от этой темы. − Она работает в администрации, умная и красивая, ей чуть за тридцать, детей нет. Я мимоходом рассказала ей о тебе, и она, кажется, заинтересовалась.

− Думаю, всё зависит от того, что ты ей сказала. Так сколько же Джон тебе должен? − добавляет Грег. Этот человек − бесконечный кладезь остроумия.

− Спасибо, но я слишком стар для свиданий вслепую! − Джон смеётся, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы убедиться, что все стаканы полны.

− Никаких свиданий вслепую! − возражает Молли, раздражающе настойчивая. − В субботу вечером мы собираемся в пабе, будут только друзья. Вы можете встретиться с ней без всякого давления и посмотреть, получится ли что-то. Майк тоже придёт, так что тебе будет с кем поговорить, если ничего не выйдет.

− А, так это в ближайшую субботу, да? − спрашивает Майк. − Подожди, ты говоришь об Элейн?

Молли кивает и гордо улыбается, словно сама создала таинственную Элейн.

− О, она очень милая, − подтверждает Майк. − Она тебе понравится.

− Ну, если она так хороша, то я мог бы встретиться с ней сам, − перебивает Грег, пожимая плечами, и в ответ миссис Хадсон издаёт печальные воркующие звуки о состоянии брака Лестрейдов, втягивая его и Майка в тихую беседу о том, как трудно быть женатым.

− Ну же, Джон, − настаивает Молли, поворачиваясь к нему со всей надеждой и добротой. − А что ты теряешь?

Джон говорит себе, что не поднимет взгляда на Шерлока, но когда это делает (конечно, он это делает), взгляд того уже вернулся к стоящему перед ним микроскопу.

Он чувствует ноющее, усыпляющее головокружение, которое становится уже привычным. Джон сравнивает это с восхождением со ступеньки на ступеньку, которой нет. Это шок, это предательство того, во что он верит, и от этого его желудок неприятно сжимается. Даже здесь, в безопасности на Бейкер-стрит, рядом с самыми близкими друзьями, которые знали Шерлока.

И Молли очень хорошо подметила. Что _может_ потерять Джон Ватсон?

***

Это началось примерно через шесть месяцев после совместного проживания в квартире, но стало привычкой после трюка Мориарти в бассейне. Джону нравится притворяться, что он не помнит, кто сделал первый шаг, но дело именно в этом. Притворяться.

Спор о Саре был самой горячей точкой. Джон подумал, что она была довольно забавной, вспоминая «использование в качестве заложника» – не многие подружки на первом свидании смирились бы с таким дерьмом и вернулись бы за большим. Шерлок называл её обузой и без конца повторял, что сентиментальность – это роскошь, которую такие люди, как они, не могут себе позволить.

Джон напомнил Шерлоку, что он сам напросился на их чёртово свидание и поэтому именно он вовлёк в него бедную женщину. Потом всё стало ещё хуже, и Джон, немного потеряв самообладание, обнаружил, что прижимает Шерлока к двери ванной комнаты, сжав его воротник. С несвойственной ему прямотой, которая до сих пор удивляет Джона, Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, облизал собственные губы, а затем посмотрел на Джона в течение, казалось бы, бесконечной секунды.

И Джон поцеловал его вместо того, чтобы ударить.

Шерлок схватил его за голову и поцеловал в ответ с большей страстью, чем Джон мог себе представить. Там были отчаянные, хватающие руки, толкающие и сжимающие, и самое сладкое трение, которое Джон когда-либо знал. Оно достигло кульминации в захватывающем оргазме, закончившись двумя парами испорченных брюк и напряжённой тишиной, длившейся пару дней, прежде чем всё медленно вернулось к тому, что они, смеясь, называли «нормальным».

Потом это повторилось ещё несколько раз, один раз по наущению Джона и дважды, причём довольно ловко, самого Шерлока. Это никогда не обсуждалось. Даже когда Джон просто прочищает горло, Шерлок, кажется, знает, что он думает о том, чтобы упомянуть об этом, и посылает ему предупреждающий взгляд, не оставляя сомнений в том, что его взгляды на этот вопрос нежелательны и, вероятно, никогда не приведут к его прекращению.

А потом Мориарти накачал Джона наркотиками, похитил его и превратил в самодельное взрывное устройство.

После этого все ставки были отменены.

В последующие недели Джону снились ужасные кошмары, и Шерлок не скрывал своего желания помочь Джону это пережить, оставаясь в его постели всякий раз, когда он просыпался в панике, в слезах или дрожа всем телом. Иногда он даже не ждал оправдания в виде ночного кошмара и просто следовал за Джоном в его комнату ночью. Джон смотрел, как тот деловито и беззастенчиво раздевается, а потом незаметно скользит вперёд, освобождая ему место.

Это был период их совместной жизни, который не поддавался словам и скуден на зрительный контакт.

А потом Шерлок умер.

Джон задаётся вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь простить его за это.

Затем Шерлок вернулся.

И Джону не нужно задумываться о том, что это было.

***

Если раньше их договорённость не обсуждалась, то теперь она в основном ведётся вообще без слов. Джон говорит себе, что ему это нравится – он знает, что если начнёт объяснять, что у него внутри, то никогда не сможет остановиться. Поэтому они только шепчут проклятия и мольбы, когда кажется, что другого выбора нет.

Они проделали свой путь через неудачную помолвку Джона, через его возвращение на Бейкер-Стрит и через возвращение Шерлока к славе в глазах британской общественности.

Они – явно не бойфренды, думает Джон. Как будто Шерлок мог позволить себе быть чем-то настолько приземлённым. Друзья с преимуществами звучит слишком легкомысленно. Всё остальное слишком грубо. На самом деле, Джон сомневается, что есть слово, которое охватит их платоническую любовь к компании друг друга и тот факт, что они наслаждаются чрезвычайно здоровой сексуальной жизнью.

Что больше всего удивляет Джона, так это то, как просто было продолжать в том же духе, как они всегда делали – ссоры, смех, сарказм и удобная непринуждённость в их общих привычках. Это редкость, что Джон проскальзывает и пересекает невидимую грань между друзьями и... кем бы они ни были сейчас. Он осторожен и осмотрителен, зная, что цена неверного шага может быть всем, что у него есть.

Итак, у Джона есть жизнь с Шерлоком – дни, наполненные одним видом чувств, и их ночи, наполненные другим. Их разделяет пустота молчания и неловкости, которую Джон считал возможным игнорировать. Однако в последнее время он начал скучать по всем вещам, которыми они не являются, больше, чем он любит то, что они есть. Желание – не слишком сильное слово для тех чувств, с которыми он иногда просыпается. В одиночестве. По утрам он всегда просыпается один. Он встаёт, спускается вниз и снова становится лучшим другом Шерлока.

Получая каждый жёсткий, с укусами, поцелуй, он скучает по медленному поцелую. Каждый раз, когда его рука скользит по разгорячённой, покрытой испариной коже, ему хочется прижать ладонь к затылку Шерлока, когда тот склоняется над своим последним экспериментом.

Джону кажется, что он ходит во сне, а теперь, внезапно проснувшись, обнаруживает, что находится в сотне миль от того места, где ожидал оказаться, и без карты.

***

К тому времени, как Джон провожает гостей до дверей, портвейн уже выпит, как и три бутылки вина, принесённые в подарок на день рождения. У него слегка нетвёрдая походка и назначена встреча с «идеальной для него» женщиной в этот субботний вечер. Он должен был чувствовать себя очень хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Но когда он возвращается на кухню, Шерлок уже ушёл – дверь его спальни плотно закрыта. Джон колеблется, желая постучать, но зная, что Шерлок мгновенно раскусит любое его оправдание. И это, прямо здесь, именно то, что он имеет в виду. Он даже не чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы войти без приглашения в комнату Шерлока – разве люди, которые делают то, что они делают вместе, не должны предполагать, что они могут? Тихонько выключив на пути свет в гостиной, Джон поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату. Он раздевается, ложится в постель и несколько часов лежит без сна, но Шерлок не поднимается к нему.

***

На следующее утро в квартире тихо, и Джон не слишком этим огорчён. Оказывается, не важно, насколько дорог портвейн, он всё равно вызывает у него противную головную боль. Он достаёт из шкафчика в ванной парацетамол и выпивает три стакана воды из-под крана, чтобы его запить. Шерлок уже проснулся и сидит, сгорбившись, за письменным столом в гостиной. Они старательно игнорируют друг друга, когда Джон проходит на кухню, где наполняет чайник и смотрит на дату на упаковке с хлебом, которая уже несколько дней прячется в шкафу. Хлеб странно пахнет и имеет несколько интересных зелёных пятен, поэтому Джон выкидывает его и жалеет, что выпил всю эту воду.

Шерлок щурится в ноутбук Джона и только ворчит, когда Джон ставит чай без тостов у его локтя.

– Мне нужно пройтись по магазинам. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает Джон, садясь на диван, чтобы надеть ботинки и выпить слишком горячий чай. Он понял, что нет никакого смысла задавать Шерлоку прямой вопрос, даже когда тот немного личный. Невозможный мерзавец некоторое время будет дуться, а потом каким-то образом, как бы случайно, переведёт безобидный и не имеющий отношения к делу разговор на щекотливую тему.

Шерлок совершенно ясно дал понять, что не хочет обсуждать ничего из того, что произошло прошлой ночью прямо сейчас, а Джон не из тех, кто раскачивает лодку, особенно когда у него на самом деле нет ответов, даже на свои собственные вопросы.

Вернувшись из «Теско», Джон застаёт Шерлока влезающим в пальто и выкрикивающим инструкции по мобильному телефону. Джон складывает пакеты на чистый угол кухонного стола.

– Дело? – спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлок отключает связь, пробормотав «идиот».

– Убийство/самоубийство мужа и жены в Айлингтоне, никаких семейных беспорядков, никаких явных мотивов, – ухмыляется Шерлок. – Занят?

– Ну, мне нужно сложить несколько очень важных полотенец, но если это срочно...

Шерлок кивает, задержав взгляд на секунду дольше, чем нужно, и быстро выходит из комнаты, доверяя Джону следовать за ним.

***

Чтобы найти настоящего убийцу, требуется шестьдесят безумных часов («да ладно, Джон, это же _очевидно_!»). Это шестьдесят часов очень скудного сна, без питательной пищи или возможности завести неприятный разговор, и шестьдесят часов кофе, беготни со скоростью, будто тридцать пять не в прошлом, а в будущем, и людей, пытающихся пытаются проткнуть их длинными, очень, очень смертоносными лезвиями. («Он же бухгалтер, Джон! Я совсем не был готов к тому, что он будет орудовать мачете!»).

Они возвращаются домой торжествующие, но усталые, немного побитые и окровавленные. Сейчас ещё только ранний вечер, но Джон вот-вот потеряет сознание и не слишком беспокоится о том, где это произойдёт.

– Я совсем выбился из сил! Я пошёл спать, – зевает он. – Погоди, а какой сегодня день?

Шерлок задумчиво наклоняет голову. – Пятница, – наконец-то объявляет он. Его взгляд скользнит по Джону, а потом Шерлок быстро его отводит, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

– Хорошо, – устало кивает Джон и плетётся к лестнице.

Тихий голос Шерлока останавливает его у двери. – Джон? То, что случилось с мачете... Спасибо, это было... спасибо.

Джон оборачивается, но Шерлок уже держит в одной руке скрипичный смычок, а другой дёргает струны. Он сосредоточен на этом с такой страстью, какой это действительно не заслуживает. Если бы Джон не слышал этих слов, он бы никогда не догадался, что они вообще разговаривали.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Всегда пожалуйста, – бормочет Джон. Он даже не знает, будет ли это иметь смысл для Шерлока, но обычно тот довольно хорошо понимает, что имеет в виду Джон. Может быть, это его сверхспособности. Может быть, Шерлок сумеет использовать их, чтобы понять бедное смущённое сердце Джона, потому что пусть будет он проклят, если он сам его понимает. В один момент он мог бы с радостью задушить Шерлока за его холодную, манипулятивную, тупую задницу, а в следующий он хочет заключить его в объятия, из которых тот никогда не найдет выхода.

Это фундаментальное состояние Джона – быть сбитым с толку Шерлоком Холмсом. Он делает предположения, основанные на том, что подобное поведение от него самого может означать, но у него нет доказательств, что именно это имеет в виду Шерлок. Он предполагает, что так оно и есть, потому что когда они занимаются сексом... они – что-то одно, а когда заставляют друг друга смеяться, они – что-то другое... что-то хорошее. Но, может быть, он совершенно не прав насчёт всего этого.

Или, может быть, Джону просто _действительно_ нужно лечь спать.

Он идёт в свою комнату и засыпает сверху одеяла, прежде чем даже успевает раздеться.

***

Шерлок появляется около полудня и сразу же запирается ещё на полчаса, чтобы принять ванну.

Джон делает ещё кофе и продолжает работать над своим блогом. Он застрял на слове для обозначения «гения», которое ещё не использовал, и винит в этом недостаточное количество сна, хотя прошлой ночью проспал целых двенадцать часов.

Шерлок наливает себе кофе из кофейника Джона и садится на диван – то, что он делает, нельзя назвать «садится», это гораздо более драматично.

– Итак, – начинает он, и сердце Джона замирает. Он знаком с этим ломким, искусственно весёлым тоном голоса. Майкрофт тоже так делает. Он игнорирует Шерлока и пытается сосредоточиться на печатании.

– Сегодня у нас большое свидание, – улыбается Шерлок, весь такой жёсткий и холодный. – Элейн! – Его руки замирают перед губами в до боли знакомом жесте, в ожидании момента, чтобы укусить Джона.

– Это – не свидание, – спокойно отвечает Джон.

– Да ладно тебе, Джон. Конечно, это так! Это когда два человека...

– Восемь человек.

– ...которые любят друг друга...

– Я никогда раньше с ней не встречался.

– ...идут куда-нибудь повеселиться.

Джон наклоняет шею из стороны в сторону, освобождаясь от нарастающего напряжения. Ему не нужны его же собственные слова, брошенные в лицо ещё тогда, когда Шерлок спрыгнул с чёртова здания и позволил ему думать, что он мёртв! Прежде чем он получил от Джона определение любви и подверг его сомнению, испытал его, отклонил и оставил гадать, было ли это вообще одно и то же.

– А есть ли в этом смысл? – спрашивает Джон с натянутой улыбкой.

– Или это должен быть _мой_ вопрос? – говорит Шерлок, и на его лице появляется скользкая, не внушающая доверия улыбка, которая тут же исчезает.

Джон намеренно отрывается от ноутбука и откладывает его в сторону. Очевидно, они это делают, и Джон напоминает себе, что Шерлок не очень хорошо понимает социальное взаимодействие. Другое дело, конечно, если это не зависит от выбора.

Джон видел, как Шерлок делает это слишком много раз, втягивая его в игру, и тот факт, что он вообще делает это с Джоном, уже наполовину выводит его из себя.

– Ты не возражаешь, если я пойду куда-нибудь выпить с друзьями? – осторожно спрашивает он. Теперь у Шерлока есть шанс что-то сказать – Джон предоставил ему возможность высказать своё мнение. Это самое близкое расстояние, на которое они когда-либо подходили во время обсуждения своего соглашения.

Шерлок смотрит на него, прищурившись, пристальным взглядом. Наконец-то он пожимает плечами. – Абсолютно нет, Джон. С чего бы это мне делать? Я уверен, что страна не рухнет за то время, которое вам потребуется, чтобы выпить две пинты, обсудить погоду, Афганистан, твою сестру-алкоголичку, спросить о работе друг друга и получить посредственный сексуальный опыт. Увлекательная штука! Что же ты тогда скажешь ей о своей работе, Джон? О! Это может быть хорошо! Как ты думаешь, она может быть фанаткой?

– Да перестань же ты, Шерлок! – огрызается Джон.

Шерлок снова прищуривается и наклоняет голову набок. – Х-м-м... интересная мысль. Ты первый.

И, возможно, Джон заслужил это – он сам пошёл на это. Но это не значит, что ему не больно, как суке, слышать, что он так мало значит для человека, с которым так долго делил свою жизнь. То, что Шерлок может, не моргнув глазом, бросить Джону в лицо все его чувства, должно рассказать ему всё, что ему нужно знать.

Да, Джон изо всех сил пытался найти своё место в жизни Шерлока. Этот человек настолько замкнутый и колючий, что, кажется, не оставляет много места для кого-то вроде Джона. Вот почему он так удивился, когда между ними вообще что-то произошло. Почти не было никаких признаков того, что Шерлок вообще интересуется сексом, не говоря уже о сексе с Джоном. И с тех пор Джон постоянно ошибается, пытаясь найти в этом смысл.

Он не может, честно говоря, сказать, что ему и в голову не приходило, что принятие приглашения Молли может спровоцировать реакцию Шерлока – в некотором смысле он даже хотел этого. Не для того, чтобы намеренно обидеть Шерлока, а чтобы заставить его признать существование Джона, заставить его прояснить их отношения (если это то, что он думал об этом). Джон играет в игру с правилами, которые он даже не знает уже много лет, и он устал.

Бессердечное предложение Шерлока пойти на свидание его потрясло, и Джон хочет отодвинуться назад, чтобы причинить ему такую же боль, какую он сам сейчас причиняет себе. До этого момента Джон понимал, что на самом деле он не собирался идти на эту вечернюю встречу, независимо от того, что сказал. Он бы нашёл причину не пойти. Теперь он поймал себя на том, что хочет – что может быть более успокаивающим для его бедного разбитого самолюбия, чем поболтать с женщиной, которая уже заинтересовалась им? Джон хорошо ладит с людьми, он хороший парень, и у него более пятидесяти процентов успеха, когда он ставит свою шапку на кого-то. Почему _не_ Элейн? Почему не _сегодня вечером_?

– Отлично, – тихо произносит Джон. Он до боли стискивает зубы, и у него ноет над левым глазом, будто от похмелья. Он должен выбраться из этой комнаты, из этой квартиры, и немедленно.

– Развлекайся! – Шерлок кричит ему вслед, когда Джон берёт свой бумажник, ключи и телефон и спускается по лестнице.

– Будь осторожен в своих желаниях, – бормочет Джон.

***

Джону удаётся избежать встречи с Шерлоком, когда он через несколько часов возвращается в квартиру, чтобы переодеться. Весь день он бродит по городу: Риджентс-Парк, Британский музей, прогуливается вдоль Темзы, а потом возвращается на Бейкер-стрит. У него болят ноги, ноет сердце, и он ни на шаг не приблизился к тому ответу, который ему понравился бы. Он решает придерживаться своего нынешнего плана и всё равно пойти в паб. Это лучше, чем позволить Шерлоку снова продемонстрировать, как мало тот ценит их дружбу.

Джон быстро принимает душ, а затем натягивает тонкий вязаный синий джемпер и чистые джинсы. Он проверяет свой бумажник на наличие денег и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит... он выглядит таким, каков он есть – растерянным, разочарованным мужчиной, ещё не старым, но уже и не молодым. Интересно, что подумает о нём Элейн? Он не знает, что с собой делать.

Паб расположен вдали от основных туристических районов, но это – Лондон, и сегодня субботний вечер. В баре есть официант, чтобы заказать напитки, и Джон находит время, чтобы посмотреть на свою группу, где те заняли столик.

Молли не лгала, когда говорила, что никакого давления не будет. Сейчас их уже одиннадцать по какой-то непонятной причине, которую Джон не потрудился проследить. Двоих из них он не знает по именам – одна из них может быть Кейт? Карен? Стеф очень громкая и нескромная для практикующего врача, и она доводит Джона до белого каления. Там есть здравомыслящая подруга Рут и гей Дэниэл (по крайней мере, так его представили, и он не возражал; кто такой Джон, чтобы в этом сомневаться?) чей парень недавно его бросил. А ещё есть Элейн, которая так мила, как все и обещали. Джон разговаривал с ней около сорока минут о её работе и о своём блоге. Она остроумна и спокойна, с короткими тёмными волосами и выразительными глазами. Она смеялась над всеми его шутками и несколько раз положила руку ему на плечо так, что это казалось почти естественным. Она... милая. Сексуальная. Заинтересованная.

Джон снова делает знак бармену, но тот его игнорирует.

Молли и её парень Натан очень милые. Они пристально смотрят друг на друга при каждом удобном случае и называют друг друга ласковыми именами. _Всё ещё неопытные и наивные_ , думает Джон и тут же ненавидит себя за это. Майк и Джилл, с другой стороны, женаты уже много лет. Они демонстрируют свою принадлежность друг другу тонкими, едва заметными способами; их непринуждённость в личном пространстве друг друга, мимолётная встреча взглядов, лёгкие улыбки, слово, напоминающее другому о деталях, которая упущена в истории. Обе пары влюблены, но различия в способах их взаимодействия очевидны, и это заставляет переутомлённый разум Джона переключиться на новую тему.

А что, если любовь – это не неподвижная точка? А что, если это разные вещи для разных людей? И люди не становятся намного более «разными», чем Шерлок Холмс.

А что, если любовь не похожа на любовь? Значит ли это, что её нет? Что её не существует? Является ли отсутствие доказательств тем же самым, что и доказательство отсутствия?

– Что я могу вам предложить? – наконец-то спрашивает бармен, возвращая Джона из мест, которые заставляют его чувствовать себя решительно менее уверенно, чем он был.

Джон повторяет свой заказ, вручает смешную сумму денег и принимает поднос с почти полными бокалами, которые потом ставит на стол, подхватывая свой собственный и Дэниэля. Это даёт ему повод отойти от Стеф с визгливым смехом, когда он ставит пинту перед мужчиной, о котором идёт речь, и ставит стул рядом с ним. Он также рядом с Элейн, так что это не выглядит слишком странно, если кто-то достаточно внимателен, чтобы наблюдать.

– Держи, Дэниэл. Я бы не рекомендовал это как долгосрочный план, но утопите свои печали, – говорит ему Джон.

Он кажется хорошим парнем, Дэниэл. Он работает в кардиологической диагностике и, вероятно, на пять лет моложе Джона. Он и его Каллум были вместе в течение шести лет, когда Каллум решил перейти на новые пастбища – молодой парень, кто-то в медиа. Он сказал, что больше не получает от этих отношений того, что ему нужно. Он сказал, что пытался. Дэниэл больше не обсуждает их разрыв, но у него остаётся квартира, которую он не может себе позволить, и перспектива впервые жить в одиночестве. Он подумывает о том, чтобы завести собаку для компании, и это втягивает Элейн и, возможно, Кейт в разговор. Они обсуждают породы, выбор и лучшие парки для прогулок с собаками.

Это даёт Джону ещё один шанс спокойно посидеть и понаблюдать за группой, поскольку ему нечего добавить. Все они работают в Бартсе или пришли с кем-то, кто здесь работает. Все они – профессиональные люди, чьи дома, как правило, не взрываются спорадически. Их холодильники не заполнены частями тела. Их соседи по квартире не стреляют, когда им скучно. Они должны платить за свою еду, когда они едят вне дома, а не только посещать рестораны, которые должны им услугу. У них нет и половины своих кухонь, предназначенных для химии. У них нет бывших экзотических танцовщиц и бухгалтеров наркокартелей в качестве хозяек, а братья не являются британским правительством.

 _Господи, как же всё это невыразимо скучно_ , говорит голос Шерлока в голове Джона.

Да, жизнь с Шерлоком – это безумие. Да, он груб, бесчувствен и непредсказуем. Да, он дуется, мечется и рисуется. Да, он ленивый и властный, манипулирующий и выздоравливающий наркоман. Нет, он не имеет никакого понятия о личном пространстве или частной жизни.

Но он бывает так забавен, заставляя Джона смеяться в самые неподходящие моменты. Он совершенно очарователен, и дедуктивные скачки, которые может совершать его разум, иногда вызывают у Джона головокружение. Он относится к королевским особам и бездомным с одной и той же отстранённой манерой и никогда не пренебрегает кем-то на основании того, откуда они пришли. Он притворяется, что ему всё равно гораздо чаще, чем в те моменты, когда ему на самом деле всё равно. Он регулярно спрашивает совета у Джона, часто косвенно, и иногда даже прислушивается к тому, что говорит Джон. А вечера, когда он только и делает, что разбирает телепередачи, пьёт чай и играет на скрипке, всё равно в сто раз привлекательнее для Джона, чем... Ну, это.

Он должен уйти.

Как по команде, его телефон вибрирует в кармане, и он его вытаскивает. Сообщение из его банка, который пытается продать ему страховку жизни, но никто не должен об этом знать.

– Ах, – говорит Джон и делает большой глоток пива. – Меня вызывают. – Он кладёт телефон в карман и встаёт, хватая куртку.

– Значит, это Его Величество? – спрашивает Молли с печальной улыбкой на лице.

– Да. У меня есть дело. Наверное, мне нужно принести ему его увеличительное стекло или ещё что-нибудь важное! – Джон закатывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, чтобы допить остатки своей пинты.

– Рад, что ты смог приехать, Джон, – говорит Майк.

– Спасибо, что пригласили меня. Было приятно познакомиться со всеми вами, – отвечает он, помахав рукой и ещё раз улыбнувшись Элейн, которая заметно оживляется, когда её выделяют.

Итак, он флиртует. Он просто ничего не может с этим поделать. Он пытается быть милым и просто не знает, где эта линия. Так почему же это никогда не срабатывало с Шерлоком Холмсом?

***

Когда Джон возвращается домой, на кухне горит свет, но гостиная погружена в темноту. Погода изменилась, пока они работали над этим делом, поскольку бабье лето подходит к концу, и наступает время серых осенних дней и холодных ночей. (Джон играет с _Инцидентом в Ислингтоне, или бухгалтерами и подотчётностью_ в качестве названия для своей записи в блоге.) В квартире стало холоднее, и Джон знает, что скоро им придётся разжигать огонь в камине.

Шерлок снова отсутствует в гостиной, и Джон расправляет плечи, чтобы пойти и постучать в дверь его спальни. Ответа нет, и хотя Шерлок регулярно вторгается в личную жизнь Джона, заглядывая в его комнату во время отсутствия, он сам не так груб. Кроме того, если этот человек не хочет говорить, то Джон ничего не может сделать, чтобы это изменить – он уже пробовал. Угрюмость и стропы Шерлока легендарны и, по-видимому, неприступны.

Джон идёт на кухню и начинает заваривать себе чай, прежде чем понимает, что на самом деле ему ничего не нужно, и он просто делает то, что делает всегда. Он раздумывает, не пора ли уже спать, но ему нужно подумать, и он знает, что заснёт через несколько минут, если окажется в своей постели. Он наливает себе виски и выключает верхний свет в гостиной, чтобы не было так ярко.

В темноте – Джон не уверен, что это жутко, смешно или душераздирающе – сидит Шерлок, свернувшись на краю дивана, подтянув колени и скрестив босые ноги. Его руки сложены на коленях, и он выглядит удручённым. И кто бы мог подумать, что Джон даже вспомнит слово «горемычный», прежде чем подойдёт к этой чёртовой королеве драмы.

К сожалению, это печальная королева драмы, в которую он влюблён, поэтому Джон не говорит ни слова, когда садится в своё кресло и ждёт, когда тот заговорит.

– Ты вернулся раньше, чем я ожидал, – тихо и задумчиво произносит Шерлок, когда Джон допивает свой виски. И это может значить что угодно в любом случае, думает Джон, поэтому ничего не говорит.

Шерлок фыркает и слегка выпрямляется, прежде чем провести рукой по своим кудрям. Его взгляд снова останавливается на Джоне, и он прищуривается. – Но ты не выглядишь разочарованным. Интересно.

Джон ставит стакан на стол, упирается локтем в подлокотник кресла и подпирает кулаком подбородок. Шерлок любит брать верх холодной логикой над его «иррациональной сентиментальностью» аргументов. Джону это уже не раз бросалось в лицо, так что если Шерлоку хочется сегодня поспорить, ему придётся начинать самому.

– Она тебе понравилась. Ты ей понравился. Разве не в этом был смысл ритуала? Но ты вернулся до одиннадцати часов, так и не заглянув к ней на «кофе». – Шерлок закатывает глаза, очевидно, слишком скучая, чтобы сказать, насколько это скучно.

Джон слегка облизывает губы, но не перебивает.

– О! Или вы играете в долгую игру? Неужели она оказалась такой _милой_? Как раз в твоём вкусе? Стоит подождать?

Джон солгал бы, если бы ему не доставляло ни малейшего удовольствия то, что Шерлок, похоже, ревнует – но он и не собирается этого говорить, потому что ценит свою жизнь. Тот факт, что Шерлок настолько язвителен и неприятен, так же хорош, как подписанное под присягой заявление, что что-то не так в представлении Шерлока. Это всегда его первый инстинкт – дать отпор своим острым языком и блестящим умом. Но Джон задаётся вопросом, понимает ли Шерлок, что он это делает, не говоря уже о том, знает ли он, почему.

– Она показалась мне очень милой, – мягко говорит Джон, в то время как взгляд Шерлока блуждает по комнате в поисках чего-нибудь, на чём можно было бы сосредоточить хмурый взгляд.

– Ну, и Мэри тоже, – небрежно бросает Шерлок в ответ, а затем бледнеет, когда его взгляд резко возвращается к Джону, но потом он его отводит. Затем, словно не в силах сдержаться, взгляд снова возвращается с чем-то вроде паники на лице Шерлока.

Джон с трудом сглатывает, но не позволяет всплеску боли и гнева, который приходит из ниоткуда, проявиться. Он просто наклоняет голову и смотрит на Шерлока с намёком на вопрос в приподнятых бровях.

Проведя рукой по губам и подбородку, словно пытаясь загнать слова обратно внутрь, Шерлок закрывает глаза. – Это было непростительно, но я всё равно должен был спросить, – хрипит он своим густым, тёмным голосом, напряжённым и грубым. – Прости меня, Джон. Я... я не... прости меня.

Он резко встаёт и направляется к двери, предпочитая выйти из комнаты, а не ждать ответа Джона. Шерлок действительно терпеть не может извиняться, и это свидетельствует о том, что сейчас он делает это за пределами своих возможностей.

Мэри находится вне пределов досягаемости, и Шерлоку никогда не нужно было говорить об этом раньше. Те месяцы, что Шерлок отсутствовал, были худшими в жизни Джона. Хуже, чем Афганистан, хуже, чем реабилитация, хуже, чем смерть его родителей. Джон был совершенно сбит с толку, не в силах найти причину, чтобы снова собрать воедино свои осколки. Если бы он не был таким трусом, то закончил бы свои страдания пулей, но вместо того, чтобы умереть, он просто решил не жить. Пассивный путь к собственной смерти – Джон считал это вполне подходящим в то время.

Мэри, вероятно, спасла ему жизнь. Отважная, открытая и непоколебимая Мэри Морстан не обращалась с Джоном так, словно он был сломлен. Как будто она была единственной, кто смотрел сквозь горе, вину и одиночество и видел что-то стоящее. Она не хотела исправлять его, но почему-то именно этого ей и требовалось. Она никогда не просила у него больше, чем он мог дать, поэтому он отдал ей всё, что у него осталось. Он попросил её выйти за него замуж всего за несколько часов до того, как Шерлок раскрыл свой обман – они праздновали, когда он устроил своё большое возвращение.

После этого их помолвка продлилась всего несколько месяцев. Конечно, никто не мог бы сравниться с Шерлоком Холмсом, но Мэри даже не пыталась. Она улыбалась и терпела, когда Джон метался между полным игнорированием Шерлока и тем, чтобы проводить с ним каждый час бодрствования, пытаясь разобраться в своих противоречивых чувствах. Она лишь кивнула в ответ на его жалкие извинения, когда он не пришёл домой ночью, и приняла его виноватые поцелуи, когда на следующее утро от него всё ещё исходил запах Шерлока.

Джон никогда не считал себя человеком, который изменяет. Он всегда представлял себе, что если бы возникла подобная ситуация, то он выбрал бы более трудный, более нравственный путь выбора, а не лжи. Но с Шерлоком всё было так просто – он даже не рассматривал это как измену. Это был Шерлок – Джон не мог ему отказать, как не мог отказать своим лёгким дышать или сердцу качать кровь.

Не было ни драк, ни криков из-за разделения общих вещей из дома, который никогда не был их настоящим домом. Мэри никогда не просила Джона выбирать между ними, и уходила с поля боя с достоинством и печальной улыбкой, почти пугающе спокойной.

В каком-то смысле это было даже хуже, потому что подчёркивало, насколько ясно всем остальным на этой планете, что Джон Ватсон принадлежит Шерлоку Холмсу – всему ему, а не только тем частям, которые тот решил отдать Джону.

Похоже, единственный человек, который не знал об этом, был единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. Так же как он игнорировал Землю, вращающуюся вокруг Солнца, он игнорировал и то, что Джон вращался вокруг него, пойманный в ловушку гравитацией, слишком большой, чтобы убежать.

Джон женился бы на ней. Он должен был пройти через это. Она была хорошей женщиной, и не её вина, что Джон нашёл любовь всей своей жизни ещё до того, как встретил её. Он плохо обращался с ней, он это знал. Он ей обязан и всегда будет обязан. Чувство вины за это имеет привычку находить его в самые неподходящие моменты, душить его тем, как сильно он ненавидит себя за то, что так с ней обошёлся.

Но сейчас он не может об этом думать. Он хотел бы сказать, что у него есть план, как это будет происходить, но он не может.

– Почему бы тебе просто не спросить? – говорит Джон в сторону удаляющейся спины Шерлока. Он трёт ноготь большого пальца о ткань кресла и наблюдает за рисунком, который из-за этого получается.

Краем глаза он видит, что высокий мужчина замирает. Даже отсюда Джон чувствует, как от него исходит напряжение. Шерлок, похоже, попал в ловушку. Он не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы выйти из комнаты, и даже не поворачивается, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джоном.

Джон скрещивает ноги и откидывается на спинку кресла. Виски, добавленное к паре пинт в пабе, делает его свободным и смелым.

– Почему ты _никогда_... просто... не спрашиваешь? Мы могли бы сделать это, знаешь ли, вести себя как взрослые люди. Поговорить об этом. Я слышал, что это не считается смертельным.

Шерлок слегка расслабляется – достаточно, чтобы резко пожать плечами в явном опровержении утверждений Джона.

Джон печально улыбается, уткнувшись лицом в колени, но даже сухие попытки Шерлока пошутить не могут помешать тому, что здесь происходит. Сегодня вечером что-то изменится, и Джон просто не может понять, в какую сторону это упадёт.

Здесь так много переменных, что даже Шерлок не смог бы предсказать такой исход. Неужели Шерлок действительно настолько отстранён от своих чувств, что не знает, что обычно всё происходит не так? Конечно, он должен знать, что Джон жаждет единственного, чего не получает от их совместной жизни. Означает ли это, что он не желает этого отдавать – что у него нет того, чтобы можно отдать? Неужели Джон действительно собирается нарушить эту их сделку? Разве он не может быть доволен тем, как обстоят дела? Неужели компромиссы, на которые он идёт, перевешивают преимущества, которыми он пользуется?

Сомнения – это не то, от чего Джон часто страдает или беспокоится. Он доверяет своим инстинктам каждый день, делает ли укол или назначает антибиотики, так почему же эта неопределённость в его отношениях с лучшим другом бросила его в петлю? Иногда он не может не сомневаться, что находится в нужном месте, и что Шерлок находится там, где ему нужно быть. Но иногда ему кажется, что он совсем не знает этого человека. Он чувствует себя одиноким. Его неуверенность толкает его и заставляет сомневаться в мотивах Шерлока. Видит Бог, этот человек ничего не делает без причины, так зачем же ему трахаться с Джоном? Может быть, это от скуки? Это его собственное желание? Это для того, чтобы держать Джона поблизости? Может быть, он думает, что именно этого хочет Джон, а не чего-то другого для себя? Джон подавляет вкус желчи при этой мысли.

Именно _эта_ неопределённость привела их сюда.

Шерлок запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок. – Я _понимаю_ , Джон. Я вижу, что я не... то, что мы есть... меньше, чем ты мог бы хотеть.

– Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хочу? – спрашивает Джон со спокойствием, о котором сам не подозревал. – Ты никогда не спрашивал.

– Ну, это меньше, чем ты заслуживаешь, и если бы я был лучше, то был бы счастлив за тебя. Я бы хотел этого для тебя; Элейн или Сара, или...

– Но как же так?

– Я ничуть не лучше, – решительно заявляет Шерлок. – Я эгоистичный человек. Я человек, который скорее будет смотреть, как ты страдаешь со мной, чем на то, как ты будешь счастлив с кем-то другим. Только не говори мне, что это стало для тебя неожиданностью, учитывая всё, что я заставил тебя вынести.

– Страдать – это слишком сильно сказано, – бормочет Джон, но Шерлок всё ещё смотрит в потолок, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

– Тебе нужно больше, и хотя я не могу сказать, что понимаю это, я знаю, что ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты, в свою очередь, должен понять, что ты важен для меня, и я... я бы отдал тебе это, если бы понял... если бы у меня это было.

Джон глубоко вздыхает и поджимает губы, пытаясь остановить волну страха, которая накатывает на него. – Знаешь, ты раздуваешь из мухи слона.

– Я? – Шерлок поворачивается и подходит ближе к креслу Джона. Он выглядит удивительно юным в футболке и пижамных штанах. Теперь он смотрит на Джона сверху вниз; его взгляд мягкий и полон сожаления. – Ты только что общался с женщиной, которая, как тебе внушили, подходит тебе, которая проявила к тебе интерес, который, скорее всего, связан с сексом. Одной из причин твоего ухода было то, что это заставило бы меня отреагировать, чтобы довести то, что ты воспринимаешь как тупик, до ума, а другой – потому что ты искренне скучаешь по жестам и словам, которые я тебе не показываю. Я не занимаюсь _сантиментами_ , Джон. Ты же знаешь это!

– Да, но я не умею читать мысли, Шерлок! – резко бросает Джон в ответ. Он на мгновение поворачивает голову, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Есть разница между сердечками и цветочками, которые ты воображаешь, и... и тем, что я ищу.

Шерлок делает ещё один шаг вперёд. – И что же это? – Он выглядит скептически настроенным, но заинтригованным. И, Боже милостивый, он действительно не знает.

– То, что заполняет промежутки между дружбой и сексом.

Глаза Шерлока слегка блестят в тусклом свете, когда он беспомощно пожимает плечами; его руки раскрыты в безмолвной мольбе о понимании.

– Я хочу спать с тобой в дождливые воскресенья, – хрипло говорит Джон и вынужден откашляться. – Я хочу запустить руку в твои волосы только потому, что мне это нравится. Я хочу оставлять для тебя записки на кухонном столе, когда мне придётся выходить одному. Я хочу целовать тебя везде и всегда, когда захочу. Я хочу обниматься во время этих дерьмовых телешоу и улыбаться за завтраком. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей постели каждую ночь, даже если это просто сон. И я хочу, чтобы ты всё ещё был там, когда я проснусь утром. Я хочу, чтобы твоё имя было моим «на крайний случай». _Любить_ , Шерлок. Любовь – это не грязное слово.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но передумывает и закрывает глаза.

Не так уж часто Шерлок Холмс теряется в словах, поэтому Джон пользуется этим преимуществом. – Я знаю, ты говорил, что это – химический дефект и социальная конструкция, но тем не менее это важно. Она даёт людям понять, что о них заботятся, что они желанны, что их принимают – всё то, что, как ты утверждаешь, им не нужно.

– Джон, – голос Шерлока груб, как гравий, и мрачен, как дождливая ноябрьская ночь. – Я не знаю, _как_...

– Тогда учись! Так же, как всему остальному, Шерлок. Узнав, как это выглядит, ты подражаешь – ты знаешь, как это делать.

– И кому же я буду подражать? Тебе?

– Ага, – Джон слегка улыбается и поднимает подбородок, вызывая Шерлока на поединок. Сейчас не время для чего-то наполовину.

– Потому что ты...

– Влюблён в тебя, да. И довольно сильно, учитывая, что я всё ещё здесь.

Шерлок смотрит на него, медленно моргая, и Джон напоминает себе, что нужно продолжать дышать. – Итак, ты показываешь мне те виды любви, которые желаешь, и я тебе подражаю.

– Да.

– И тебя не беспокоит, что мне придётся этому учиться? Нужно идти против своей природы, чтобы научиться показывать, что я тебя люблю?

– Нет. – Если Шерлок до сих пор не отбросил эту мысль, если он задумался над сказанным Джоном, тогда, возможно, у него есть шанс.

– Но ведь это всего лишь игра, Джон... – тихо говорит Шерлок. Это звучит почти с сожалением.

– Поначалу да, может быть, – быстро соглашается Джон. Он поворачивается в кресле, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Шерлока. – Но разве не так мы учимся всему с самого начала? Как правильно улыбаться? Как разговаривать? Как адаптировать наше поведение к окружающей среде? Мы выдвигаем гипотезы, тестируем и модифицируем, и когда мы находим что-то, что работает, что-то, чтобы получить желаемый результат, мы делаем это снова. Оно становится инстинктивным. Это становится естественным – мы делаем это не задумываясь. Только не говори мне, что единственный в мире консультирующий детектив и скромный гений не знает, как сделать что-то настолько простое, что может сделать ребёнок.

Шерлок улыбается, устало и ласково. – Поведенческая терапия, Джон? Социальная когнитивная теория? Ты действительно используешь психологию, чтобы уговорить меня влюбиться в тебя?

– Нет, ты – идиот! Ты уже влюблён в меня, иначе мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. Я использую психологию, чтобы это доказать.

– Для тебя?

– Нет, Шерлок, для _тебя_!

– Это... Подожди. Я уже влюблён в тебя?

– Да, конечно. Ну конечно же, это так. Ты, наверное, так не думаешь, и, видит Бог, это не похоже ни на какую другую любовь, которую я когда-либо видел, но чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше убеждаюсь. Вот почему я здесь, видишь ли, а не пью приемлемый кофе с кем бы то ни было. – Джон пожимает плечами. – Ты любишь меня. Ты ведёшь себя со мной иначе, чем с любым другим человеком, с которым я тебя видел. Ты делаешь мне поблажки, идёшь на компромисс, меняешь своё поведение, заботишься о моём благополучии, иногда даже ставишь его выше своего собственного.

Шерлок, похоже, обдумывает эту новую информацию и не отбрасывает её сразу же. Он наклоняет голову и хмуро смотрит на Джона. – Так почему же «свидание»?

– Я не говорил, что я – гений, Шерлок. Я только сказал, что твоя любовь не похожа ни на одну из тех, что я видел раньше! Я прятал голову себе в задницу, чувствуя... неуверенность в тебе... вот я и подумал...

Они долго молчат. Шерлок уставился на Джона так, словно тот был особенно сложным образцом плесени для классификации. Джон смотрит на Шерлока, потому что знает, что его судьба всё ещё висит на волоске. Быть под пристальным вниманием Шерлока – это так страшно, как только можно себе представить, и Джон с новообретённым уважением относится ко всем, кто находится на его стороне, независимо от их вины или невиновности.

– Твоё недавнее поведение показывает, что ты не в восторге от моего интереса к продолжению сексуальных отношений с другими, – рискует Джон.

Шерлок пренебрежительно машет рукой и закатывает глаза. – Это может быть просто моё эгоистичное желание сохранить тебя для своих собственных целей. Но это не значит, что именно любовь мотивирует меня.

– Нет, я понимаю, но согласившись попробовать мою идею, ты можешь оценить, стоит ли тебе потакать мне в этом. Что ты можешь потерять?

– А если я решу...

– Этого не случится.

– Но если всё пойдет не так...

– Этого не будет.

Шерлок настороженно смотрит на него. Он рискует с Джоном, делая себя уязвимым для другого человека. Джон почти видит, как во взгляде Шерлока мелькают сомнения. – Ты так уверен?

– Что я люблю тебя? Что ты любишь меня? – Джон расправляет плечи, поднимает подбородок и поджимает губы. Но он не может сдержать улыбку, которая расплывается на его лице. – Да, это так.

– Тогда я в принципе согласен. Мы должны провести повторную оценку через двадцать восемь дней, чтобы обсудить выводы и прогресс, а также любые корректировки, которые необходимо будет внести, если мы согласимся продолжить. Разве это приемлемо?

Джон кивает головой.

Явно испытывая неловкость, Шерлок отводит глаза и смотрит на ковёр. – Джон, я подозреваю, что одним из твоих критериев будет демонстративное поведение на публике, но я думаю, что лучше всего будет, если мы будем вести себя так же...

– Шерлок, мы не станем говорить об этом тем, кого знаем.

– Эти вопросы, если мы решим не развивать их дальше после двадцати восьми дней, могут оказаться неудобными для нас обоих.

– Я согласен, – говорит Джон, более чем когда-либо убеждённый, что он не может всё испортить. – А другие условия есть?

– Никакой поэзии, – тут же хмурится Шерлок.

Джон издаёт лающий удивлённый смешок и восхищается ухмылкой на лице Шерлока. – Никаких стихов, прекрасно.

– Отлично.

– Отлично.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо.

– Тогда спокойной ночи, – говорит Шерлок, поворачиваясь и выходя из гостиной.

Лицо Шерлока, когда он находит его в своей постели после того, как заканчивает принимать душ в ванной комнате, бесценно, хотя бравада Джона не совсем такая жизнерадостная, как он притворяется.

– Значит, это нормально? – спрашивает Джон. Он действительно подумывал о том, чтобы сделать это медленно, но они много раз занимались сексом, и было бы глупо это игнорировать. Шерлок до смешного быстро учится, находчив и хорошо умеет включать новые данные в существующие схемы. – В конце концов, у меня есть всего двадцать восемь дней, чтобы доказать свою теорию.

Кроме того, Джону не терпится начать.

Шерлок моргает, уголки его губ дёргаются, но в конце концов он кивает и ложится в постель в пижаме.

Джон выключает лампу на своей стороне кровати и наклоняется над Шерлоком, который лежит на спине, чувствуя себя настолько неловко, насколько это вообще возможно.

– Спокойной ночи, – говорит Джон и нежно, но призывно целует Шерлока, если тот так решит. Он устраивается на боку рядом с долговязым идиотом, который всё ещё лежит неподвижно, как доска, иронично, поскольку его привычную позу, когда он дома, лучше всего можно описать как _задрапированную_.

Шерлоку требуется около четырех минут, чтобы перекатиться и постепенно придвинуться ближе к Джону, который лежит с закрытыми глазами и дышит ритмично и глубоко. Очевидно, это не обманет Шерлока, заставив его думать, что он спит, но здесь дело не в этом.

Задница Шерлока скользит поближе к паху Джона с такой осторожностью, что он не может сдержать улыбку, которая невольно появляется на его лице. Это одна из любимых поз Джона для сна – его губы прижаты к спине Шерлока, задница Шерлока прижата к его члену, а их бёдра плотно прижаты друг к другу. Джон перекидывает тяжёлую руку через Шерлока и начинает лениво рисовать круги на его животе; его пальцы легко скользят под мягким материалом футболки.

Джон удовлетворённо мурлыкает, опуская руку ниже, скользя по поясу пижамных штанов Шерлока и опускаясь ниже.

Шерлок сглатывает достаточно громко, чтобы Джон мог это услышать – возможно, из-за пальцев, но скорее всего из-за того, что понял, что он лёг в постель голым, и что ему очень, очень нравится гладить его по животу.

Член Джона медленно приближается к полной твёрдости в расщелине Шерлока. Горячий и твёрдый, Шерлок не может не почувствовать этого.

Шерлок откидывает голову назад, стараясь не задеть Джона, и испускает долгий удовлетворённый вздох. Джон в восторге от того, что тот уже учится, поэтому вознаграждает его своей рукой в пижаме и ладонью вокруг его желающего члена, уже твёрдого и шелковисто гладкого. Шерлок вздрагивает, когда Джон медленно и неуклюже проводит большим пальцем по обрезанной головке его члена.

Джон твёрд и прижимается к Шерлоку, пойманный в ловушку вдоль его расщелины и подталкивающий его яйца, когда тот мягко качает бёдрами. Прикосновение ткани к его коже только подталкивает его выше, и он с нетерпением стягивает пижаму с Шерлока.

Шерлок тоже уже тяжело дышит, у него перехватило дыхание, когда кулак Джона задевает то место чуть ниже головки, отчего он вздрагивает.

Он мог бы остановиться и взять немного смазки или хотя бы лизнуть свою ладонь, но это означало бы, что ему придётся убрать руки от Шерлока, а Джон этого не вынесет. Он запускает другую руку в завитки волос на затылке Шерлока и задирает футболку достаточно высоко, чтобы касаться губами бугорков его позвоночника.

Он собирает капли, которые хорошо видны, из щели Шерлока, и размазывает их по всей головке своего члена, наслаждаясь подёргиваниями, вздохами и тем, как это побуждает того ещё больше течь.

Джон толкается в тепле между ног Шерлока; его член восхитительно гудит от боли. Он проводит большим пальцем по тому месту чуть ниже макушки Шерлока, зная, что это всегда вызывает у того дрожь. Шерлок почти всхлипывает, но так тихо, что кажется, будто ему больно сдерживаться. Джон слышал эти звуки и раньше, но их негласные правила не позволяли ему просить большего.

Эти правила больше не действуют.

– Ну же, любимый. Давай же, – бормочет Джон в кожу Шерлока. – Скажи мне.

На секунду Джону кажется, что он зашёл слишком далеко, слишком быстро. Шерлок долго даже не дышит.

– Это хорошо, – наконец-то шепчет он, а затем стонет, когда Джон ускоряется, сжимая в нужном месте. – Это так... Боже! Так хорошо, Джон!

Джон не знает, когда ещё его сердце было так полно. Это ошеломляет. Это точно они, и он знает, что он не одинок в этом осознании, когда Шерлок замирает, стонет и пульсирует в кулаке Джона.

Шерлок всё ещё кончает, когда Джон перекатывает его на спину и скользит вверх, чтобы поцеловать в задыхающийся рот. Ему нужно всего лишь три раза потянуть свой собственный член, чтобы добавить своего собственного семени к беспорядку, который они сотворили из пижамных штанов Шерлока.

Кажется, им требуется целая вечность, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Несмотря на всю свою усталость, Джон знает, что Шерлоку будет неуютно в промокшей пижаме, поэтому он стаскивает себя с его груди и снимает с него одежду. Он вытирает пижамой обе руки и бросает её в угол. Джон натягивает на них одеяло и устраивается в образовавшемся гнезде, тесно прижавшись к боку Шерлока; их ноги переплетены, а его рука перекинута через талию Шерлока.

– Я видел, какая будет погода, – бормочет Джон в плечо Шерлока, но в ответ слышит только недовольное ворчание. – Сегодня ночью должен пойти дождь.

Шерлок даже не трудится это признать.

– Значит, это будет дождливое воскресное утро... – Джон замолкает.

Шерлок расслабляется ещё больше, чем раньше, а затем медленно, намеренно обнимает Джона за плечи, шепчет ему в волосы весёлое «идиот», и они оба засыпают.


End file.
